bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ji Robinson
Welcome According to ScarRedNovaDragon It takes 10 battles to squeeze 1 XP. At first when I was facing dan I always upgraded by 1. Now I can barely get half an XP. It's ridiculous! If it's this hard it must be heck to be level 850 and above! Dude, you SERIOUSLY need to be careful with your blogs. If you have something new and you already posted a blog the same day, just use that one. Oh, and since you are new, most of us won't hesitate to block you. So you have to be VERY careful of what you do until you get around 1000 edits. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 21:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) So basically your saying to watch what I say (I'll go read the policy). your also saying to keep it down to one blog post a day and I can probably be a bit more loose (but still in policy) when I'm around 1000 edits. Gotcha! ^_^ Ooooh your on AOH's hit list lol soon magma you'l be just like me.>.^ Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I know right. Yup. Close, but pure Pyrus prevails. :) Bendo, The [[Burning Revenge|'MAS']][[Smokescreen|'TER']] of Frenzied Flames and hydras the [[User:Bendo14/FAIL.|''flesh!]] 01:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) -_-" Don't be looking at me in that digital tone of voice. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 21:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol whatever.. Warning Please don't add your own little touches to articles, such as changing the punctuation on the JetKor article.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 01:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Also, Bakugan is a proper noun. But thanks for listening.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 01:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Please don't move your User Pages.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 16:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to AU. No questions asked. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 15:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) on each of your duplicates.}} beam a cosmic Ingram in this http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/8/8d/Ventus_ViperHelios.png Dude -_-" None of those Bakugan were BakuNano compitable! So, stop adding those to the pages please. DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 19:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Winx. As well as, badges dont matter. So stop adding stuff for others to revert. God dude, who cares if you are number one in badges or not? FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 19:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) (Facepalm) ON BD! Not the show!! -_-" DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 19:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No, you need to stop. P.S. You do '''not' wanna go there with ME. So stop adding that. FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 19:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Duh I'm a dude, dude. If you read my ing User Page, you would know.. DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 19:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) NPC If you used "NPC", it would be "a NPC" rather than "an NPC". It doesn't sound right, but it is grammatically correct. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Three reasons. One, we don't need them necessarily. Two, you could just group them into one page. Three, cuz. We are strong, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' we don't belong,]] born in this world as it all falls apart! 00:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Warning For vandalism of the Template:Infobox Move page. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 21:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' You want badges too? . . . 22:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Badges are awesome and don't forget to sign with ~~~~ . . . 22:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Please watch out how you edit pages. You're scrunching up the pages.Abce2|''They call ''''me Prophet." 01:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You do realize that you are far from having the right to tell me what to do, right? Watch it, because my patience for you is VERY slim. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos| SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 22:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) These are the last words you will ever hear. Now uh BUH BYE. FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 22:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) }} :And stop talking about P--- on a supposedly kid-friendly site! Or chatroom/chatbox/IRC! --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!! 22:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC)'' Re: U Think This is Funny -_- Oh, I know what it means, I didn't know what the nickname DA gave it meant. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 22:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Images Please do not upload duplicate images. Your File:Bakugan ep 32 i.png is a duplicated file of File:Lars Lion Haos.JPG. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's pretty hard to figure out when exactly you have a duplicate image. The best way is to look on the character/Bakugan pages and see if there's any picture like that. I'm considering replacing the old image of Lars Lion with yours since yours is in higher quality, but it's already on several pages, and I'm really lazy right now. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Not Cool Traitor Not cool Ji, no one likes it or thinks its funny, it's not a very good way of payback either. You've failed this wiki Ji. I'm glad if they block your IP! You deserve it. You don't belong here. Time to leave your mark on the World 23:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Name Do you happen to be Jahlen Smalls? It would be really weird if I turned out to be Shrek. 21:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Pic. First , welcome back. Second your pic. You can put this in our area where you stuck that other LM pic. Make sure you lcick full size. -_-" We don't even have the stuff to do it. Anyway, this is an Admin project. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ]]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 21:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Image Quality Several of your pictures are in extremely low quality (AHEMEPISODEPICTURESAHEM). Please upload them in a higher quality. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 01:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Browsing through the activity feed. Clicked on a picture. Saw crappy quality. Almost died (not really) XDD --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 01:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) BUT, Did you not see the fact there were ALREADY BD PICS THERE?! We've been having trouble with people overflooding those pages with BD images. NEVER ANGER TEH HYDRA! 21:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Special Move Infobox We just use the normal template. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 18:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Um, what do you mean? There's no "Attribute" part in the template. Are you sure you're using Template:Infobox Move? --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I just put "Special Ability" under Style. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Eh, I might just make one ... there are a lot of Special Abilities, right? If there's enough to make a template for, then I will. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Finished. Template:Infobox Move/Special. Just put on the pages. If you need any other revisions, just tell me. Hey . Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 17:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :You know, if you want to talk about it, do it on the IRC, not here. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 17:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) He can't. Only Alpha can unblock you on teh IRC. If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 21:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Come Here. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] | Lol, Blaze says " Dude Magma WT* you called me during my date with rose. Now she had to leave. -_- WT* dude ?! I'm almost home, tell jayron I said nice pics though. " lol XD - SaberX Sup, dude I just went to modern family wiki ( it wasn't on purpose ! ) AHEM. I would suggest you read this before you say anything again. What ever happened to staying off blogs? Hmm? Exactly. AOH, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'one of ']]a kind 14:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey since there isn't much to edit on project exonaut wiki i'll be active on here, 39 clues wiki, and fusion fall wiki. P.S is that a sentury gun from call of duty?Happyaqua! =) 01:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Have u watched the 15/04 of MS? what u think it? what parts u like it? Reply Usually for Infoboxes here, the px is 250.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 18:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :You need to use Hex Codes. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Just take a look at my sig, you'll understand. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know how to exactly, I did this years ago, try asking someone, possibly try asking someone on the Wikia IRC. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey LM, AOH wants you on the IRC. Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 20:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yearbook Sure i would to be in it my 3 top favoerite bakugan are- Infinity helios Zenthon Olifus TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 19:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ... I forgive you but DONT YOU DARE TRY IT AGAIN!!! TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 15:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply You know, there's something called clicking on the pictures to make them bigger :P In the rules/Community Messages, it says clearly, "All gallery widths are 120 px". --I never read it because it was BORING. 01:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well then, sucks to be you if you don't read it :P. It's only going to come at your loss. --I never read it because it was BORING. 02:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) hey,u wanna trade dna codes?Ventuskuso (talk) 11:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso Time for some Red Truth. First, I did not have DM do my dirty work for me. He simply asked whom would want you blocked, and I agreed. I was not the only one talking to him at the time, so it was not strictly my fault. Second, once you have a legitament gripe that isn't also partially your fault over a block, come talk to me. You could just be happy that you are off block and stay off blogs and whatnot like you promised way back when Queenie took you off what was supposed to be a permanent ban, and we wouldn't have this problem. Instead, every time I warn someone new, you have to pounce on me saying it isn't right when after block #5 there ARE no warnings. Enough said. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 21:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You know you could just honor your promise and stay quiet in the community. But instead of this, all you every do is complain about why we blocked you. Oh and if you don't like how you are being treated, LEAVE. Easy answer. Now keep quiet and do what you are obligated by the promise and you are told, or I could just have you gone permanently no questions asked for trolling an Admin while blocked. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ''']]CRIME SCENE! 21:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC)